


Dreams

by kimberleigh



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-08
Updated: 2015-11-08
Packaged: 2018-04-30 15:54:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5169656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimberleigh/pseuds/kimberleigh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>First Posted February 2, 2004</p>
    </blockquote>





	Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> First Posted February 2, 2004

It’s the same every night. I lay awake, staring at the ceiling, thinking of you. Your eyes,  
your hands, the way you say my name. I want to be near you, touch you, but I say nothing. I just keep thinking of you until I can feel you beside me on the bed, your lips hot on my neck. You pull my boxers off, and encircle me with your hand. My eyes lose focus and I’m washed away. The moment of release is sweet, and I cry your name into the pillow. Only then do I drift off into dreams.


End file.
